1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pearlescer concentrate in the form of a free-flowing or pumpable aqueous dispersion containing 5 to 50% by weight of pearlescing components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Aqueous formulations of surfactants and cosmetic preparations can be given an aesthetically attractive pearlescent appearance by incorporation of substances which, after cooling, precipitate in the form of fine pearlescent crystals and remain dispersed in the formulations. Suitable pearlescers are, for example, the monoesters, diesters and optionally triesters of ethylene glycol, propylene glycol and oligomeric alkylene glycols of this type or glycerol with C.sub.14-22 fatty acids, fatty acids and monoalkanolamides of fatty acids.
It is also known that the pearlescers mentioned above can be stably dispersed in water or in aqueous surfactant solutions and that the concentrated pearlescer dispersions obtained in this way can be added without heating to the formulations to be given a pearlescent appearance so that there is no need for the heating and cooling otherwise necessary for incorporation to form the pearlescent crystals.
Although a relatively wide range of largely satisfactory pearlescer concentrates is available today, attempts are still being made to develop concentrates which are distinguished by particularly brilliant pearlescence.
Attempts are also being made to develop pearlescer concentrates with excellent properties where the emulsifier base is made up completely or predominantly of nonionic surfactants. Pearlescer concentrates such as these may generally be used without any regard for the types of emulsifier in the end product. Efforts are also being made to formulate pearlescer concentrates with a surfactant base which is distinguished by ready biodegradability.
It has now been found that pearlescer concentrates based on fatty acid-N-alkyl polyhydroxyalkylamide emulsifiers satisfy these requirements particularly well.